


与圣子

by choosexix



Series: 狩猎者 [1]
Category: Zhang Yi Xing|Lay - Fandom, 张艺兴 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choosexix/pseuds/choosexix
Relationships: Mob/Lay, 我兴
Series: 狩猎者 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649428





	与圣子

“你闻，这是风的味道。”

你又看到他了，漂亮的不像人类，冷冰冰的。  
你盯着他，他也盯着你，眼睛里没有情绪。难道他看不见。

“你好啊。”

他转身走掉了。他竟然也听不见。

你的身体比大脑更早反应过来跟了上去。看他一步步往山上走，树枝杂草仿若无物，他也许真的是个妖精。可他穿着白衬衣，长裤鞋子都很人类，但那头金发是染得吗，还有他的蓝眼睛。所以他是混血？

“跟着我做什么？”

你一头撞到他身上，他突然停下来了。  
原来他能看见也能听见还能说话。其实他更像个天使。

“呃……我、嗯…我是、上山玩的…呃……一个人……你是在山上住吗？”你就突然不会讲话了，并且问了个愚蠢至极的问题，他一点都不像是在山上住的人，那他是来自哪呢。

“对，我是。”

他用那双蓝眼睛看着你，他说什么了？他说是在山上住的？你不应该一大早就上来的，难道他真的是山中妖精？你被他的蓝眼睛注视着，那里面有星辰大海，把你的神识完全吸进去，让你说不出来话。大概过了有一万年那么久，如果再不说话他就要走了。

“那、那、你能带我玩吗……我是说、到处看看……”

这语言组织的要多糟糕有多糟糕。他肯定觉得你是个神经病，要远远的躲开你，哎……好不容易搭上话了，你从没见过这么美的人，美得超出性别。你喜欢接近美的事物以及人，欣赏美貌是奢侈的享受。

“可以。”他一把拉住你的手腕，露出浅笑，瞬间冰雪消融于他脸颊上抿出的酒窝，化成一窝雪水淌下，流到你的心底，让你从梦中惊起。

他嘴角牵扯的弧度就像黑夜末尾的第一缕光，温柔但夺目，他笑起来更好看了。

他的手很温暖。他带你看了山里的泉眼还有颜色鲜艳的花，让你尝了阔叶上的朝露，为你捡拾你叫不出名的蜜果，它们都是甜的，你没有一丁点害怕。他引着你去触摸野兔的耳朵，绵羊的毛，羽毛漂亮的鸟以及雏鸟。

烈日高照，他拂去野草上的露水，手掌湿润，带你来到一片落叶的区域，中间有座木屋，屋顶盖满黄色的枯叶。山里有常绿的阔叶，也有衰败的落叶。

“你住在这里吗？”那简直是童话里的木屋。

“我现在住在这里。”但他就适合在童话里出现，连耳朵都是尖尖的，也许是梵雅精灵，那他更不应该出现在这里。

“我得走了，过两天你还在这儿吗？”没有电子设备帮助的交换信息，会有停滞，但更符合他的气质，他应当神秘。

“不一定，我有别的事要做。”

你应该向他索要个联系方式，不论如何，你绝对不想错过这只精灵。

“我也想下山。”他携着你往回走，要下山了。

“那你正好可以和我一起，你要去哪？”你都想抛弃手头的活儿和美人来一趟说走就走的旅行，他可能会喜欢别的山，或者湖，你要带他游山玩水一起走遍世界上的各处。

“我哪儿都想去，但是我在山上还有一件事要做……”太好了，他的想法和你暂时想象的计划很契合。

“那件事重要吗，你可以先做，大概要多久？”

“很快，两天就能做完。”他皱着眉看你，“但我更想先下去一趟……”

“你可以先下山，虽然我要走了，也许能帮上你……”帮他越早结束越好。

“不，我就是想下山看一眼……那件事很重要，关于我的家族……”原来是守旧古板的家族要每年在山上按例做的事。他的话没有你想的那么少，刚才在山上你就已经清楚了。

你们走到山脚，你要告别精灵了。只是他有些忧愁，为了家族的事，他近乎执拗的想要下山，可你再三邀请他又拒绝。其实他心中早就有答案了。

“我觉得……那件事肯定迟早要做，就像你说的毕竟是你的责任，迟早都要做。”

他笑着摇头，酒窝让这个笑变得甜丝丝的。一阵风拂动他额前碎发。

“你闻，是风的味道。”

“你会忘记我吗？”你脱口而出，不知道怎么问了奇怪的话。

他瞪大眼睛又缓下来，脸颊上酒窝更为明显了。他像在安慰一个没有糖的孩子。

“不，当然不。”

你必须得走，没时间了，你看着他的蓝眼睛：“我过两天还回来。”

“期待再次与你相遇。”


End file.
